Discovering Thruths
by Lady Ayami
Summary: A story from InuYasha's point of view. Kikyo betrays them all and InuYasha is left struggling to find what and who he truly wants. I felt InuYasha needs a story by me. InuYashaXKagome InuYashaXOC KagomeXSesshomaru


*I do not own InuYasha*

**I was just thinking that no one really does stories from InuYasha's point of view. Also, I am not a Kikyo hater. Honestly. It's just what came out of my mind.**

Discovering Truths

Chapter 1

I growled at myself. I should have known she would just betray me like that. Everyone else could see it. Hell, they had warned me about it…many times come to think of it. How could I have been such a baka? Kagome really loves me…or _did_. She ran off about three days ago and hasn't returned. With her gone Shippo has been a pretty upset little kitsune.

It is still beyond me that Kikyo would actually trade sides and go with _Naraku_, that stinking little bastard. Now with her on his side it'll be even more difficult to defeat him. Kikyo betrayed us all right after I got in a fight with Kagome…again.

I was pacing outside the well when the familiar blue glow began. She was back. Backing off, I settled into a crouch to wait. One creamy, beautiful hand appeared followed by her elbow. Next came her other hand and shinning black her atop her head. Her face appeared next. Her chocolate brown eyes flicked to meet his gold ones but they just as quickly flicked away, hardening

She finished crawling out of Bone Eaters' Well wearing blue jeans and a loose fitting purple T-shirt. By now she had graduated from her thing called 'high school' and now chose to wear whatever she wanted. Her tennis shoes were sensible and dirty from many days walking on dirt roads in the Feudal Era with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and me.

Her ugly yellow back pack, that has thus far survived the many years fighting Naraku surprisingly, was as large as ever and yet she had the strength to carry it. Her strength, miko powers, hand-to-hand fighting, sword and knife skills, and bow and arrow shooting have improved to the point where she can beat me…barely.

I rose from my crouch. She neither flinched nor looked at me. She just started heading for the village. I went to grab her pack. Surprisingly, she let it slip off her shoulder and into my grasp. Usually she starts arguing how she can handle it. Today she let it go.

Silence was what transcended between us all the way down to Kaede's village. Normally she would be brightly chatting about how her family was doing. Seeing her family always cheered her up and she came back here with treats for us.

Instead of sidling over to check on Kaede, she grabbed her sword and made a beeline for the practice yard where young men, and Sango, were practicing. Most of the men had stepped aside because they knew her temper and she looked like she wasn't in the mood for fooling around.

"Welcome back, Kagome." Sango said with a wary smile.

"Thanks much, Sango." She answered back with what I could only guess was a warm smile.

Sango always knew Kagome and how to handle her. A quick glance at her eyes told me she was taking in my silent presence as the reason she was pissed. Then her gaze slid to the men relaxing a bit and picking partners.

"Do you want to have a go?" Sango asked with gusto. She had been Kagome's teacher when our stubborn miko had decided to not be the damsel in distress. Kagome had learned so fast that they were now pretty much evenly matched in most everything minus anything miko related. That is what Kikyo taught Kagome in. Kagome had greater power than Kikyo and Kikyo had refused to teach her at first then I persuaded her to teach her some if not all of what she knew and now Kagome was extremely powerful.

"Most definitely. That's what I came over here for. I have some pent up frustration to work out." Was the answer she chose to give with a chuckle. I gulped. This was to be either a short match or one that turned to me. I backed up.

"Well you warm up and stretch while I get the exercises going." Sango said turning away.

"I have no need to. I did that at home before I left." Kagome said drawing her sword.

"Alright then. Let's do this."

Now they got serious. I watched as they thrust, parried and spun. It was so fast and they looked so graceful. I absently wondered if I looked like that. Probably not. The first thought came true as Kagome ended with her sword pointed at Sango's heart. Applause came through as the men watching saw that it was over.

"Thanks, Sango. I really needed that!" Kagome breathed.

"Not a problem. Although it looks as though the student has surpassed the teacher." Sango laughed back.

"Nah. I just have a lot of anger and frustration. Speaking of which, the source is standing behind me. Give me a moment please, Sango?" Kagome said.

"Of course." The demon slayer responded as she backed off. I knew there was going to be trouble so I tried sneaking away.

"Don't you go anywhere, Mutt. I have a bone to pick with you." She seethed.

I turned around slowly. Her eyes were angry and her fists were clenched. That was never a good sign. Plus, she had called him 'mutt'. She had never done that before in all the times she was mad at him. This was serious.

"I am sick of you." She said under her voice.

"Kagome, I…" I stammered.

"No. I won't put up with it any longer. InuYasha, OSWARI!" Kagome yelled, anger flashing in her eyes.

Those beautiful angry eyes and her voice were the last thing I heard before falling into the ground.


End file.
